


From Dusk Till Prom

by punkskully



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series, Young Gecko Brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkskully/pseuds/punkskully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing the Gecko Brothers want to do is go to prom but if Seth wants to make his girlfriend Vanessa happy, he's gonna have to bring along her kid sister, Kate. Thankfully, Richie's there to make this a double date. I'm sure it'll be a night they will never forget</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Looks Just Like Buddy Holly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hasitsclaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasitsclaws/gifts), [Sepkitoyh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepkitoyh/gifts), [ohyellowbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohyellowbird/gifts).



> AU Prompt thanks to the lovely OhYellowBird/Hasitsclaws.  
> After making it's rounds on the tumblr-verse this needed to be written. I added the Vanessa/Kate sister thing because I felt like it could totally work. Please let me know if there's anything you would ~like~ to see, I'm trying to figure out how I can incorporate other characters from the series into this in any capacity !
> 
> **also I'm still editing, sorry I just got really excited and had to post this**
> 
> More chapters to come!

Seth stares at his reflection in the mirror with a scowl on his face while he adjust his bow-tie. It's a little too tight but he doesn't even know how the hell Richie tied this thing so he has no control on how to get it undone. He tugs at the fabric hoping it helps. Letting out a sigh he yells to his brother, "I look like a goddamn idiot, Richie. Shit", nervously running his hands through his hair to smooth over the unkept parts that refuse to lay flat. From the bathroom Richie hollers back, "No you don't. But you kinda look like dad", poking his head out just so he could smile wide at his older brother, knowing he's pressing his buttons. "Yeah, well... Dad never looked this good in his suits. Plus, I doubt I smell like old spice and cheap whiskey", he gives up on his with his bow-tie and turns to his brothers direction, "At least not yet" giving him a wry smile and a cocked eyebrow.  
Richie stepped out of the bathroom chuckling under his breath, Ray Gecko had been one son of a bitch and they were both glad he was gone. Since his death things had been going good for them. Seth let his mind wander for a moment, he hadn't thought of Ray Gecko in a long time.

They lived with their dads twin brother- uncle Eddy who wasn't the greatest man, but he was a hell of a lot better than Ray. When the boys arrived in the summer of their eighth year Uncle Eddy didn't know what to do with them and the boys wouldn't even go near him. Seeing your abusive fathers face on someone else could really fuck with you. They finally made some headway one night when Seth came down stairs to sneak a coke for himself and Richie to share. He saw Uncle Eddy at the table having a hard time disassembling his gun, dropping it or having it slip out of his hands. Seth stood in the doorway and watched his Uncles hands shake and falter. He had watched his father like this night after night, hiding in the shadows before getting dragged in and timed. But there was something gentler about Uncle Eddy, when his hands slipped he didn't get angry and shout. He just picked the gun back up and tried again, letting himself be the blame for not getting it right. In the three months they'd lived with him he'd never raised his voice. Never called him stupid, or Richie retarded. He made them dinner every night and always made sure they had clean clothes. Something in Seth wanted to help Uncle Eddy now, so he walked out from the shadows and climbed into the chair next to him at the table before taking the gun from his hands and started taking it apart with absolute precision. Uncle Eddy just watched in awe as his eight year old nephew took apart his gun with no effort. Seth was surprised his hands weren't shaking by the time he finished. He set the gun down and smiled, he was a little proud of himself especially after seeing his Uncles face. 

 

After that, Richie and Seth learned all they could from Uncle Eddy. They wanted to make themselves useful. Ray Gecko never let them be idle.  
Uncle Eddy taught Richie all about breaking into safes, called himself a _Boxman_. From that moment on, Ray Gecko faded from memory they never saw his face again in their Uncles. 

"So, what do you think? Do I look alright?", Richie voice snapped Seth out of his memory. "Huh? What? Oh yeah, yeah, Bro. You look fine!" Seth was a little surprised by how vulnerable his brothers voice sounded.  
Even though Richie was the younger of the Gecko's he didn't look it by size. Standing a solid 6'2, Richie walked out of the bathroom adjusting his jacket. It looked just a little snug on his broad frame but if he didn't move too much tonight he'd probably make it through this without ripping the shoulders. 

Richie walked over to the mirror to join his brother. He rubbed some pomade on his hands and ran his fingers through his dark hair before switching to the comb to smooth it all down. Seth watched as his brother as he ran the comb through his hair, slicking it back and out of his face. His brother usually let it hang in his eyes, but he was taking special care to look nice this evening. 

Seth knew something was up.

Richie finished with the comb and tucked it into his breast pocket before pushing his frames back up his nose and giving himself another once over with a sigh. Seth always thought Richie's glasses made made him look like Buddy Holly, they were thick black squares boxing in his eyes, making them look like diamonds. It drove all the girls at school crazy, it almost made Seth jealous, but he knew Richie could care less about girls at school. Richie always played it cool, because he knew how to pretend but inside he was shy and uncomfortable around them. Talking to girls never came easy for Richie, talking to people in general wasn't easy for him. But he had tactics, and played every conversation in his head before they happened, always having an expert plan for when things got too hairy. He called it, "People chess", when Seth asked him how he could predict conversations, Richie said he, "just picked up on this, ya know?" Seth could never figure people out.

The only reason he was going tonight is because Seth's girlfriend Vanessa was dragging his ass to Senior prom and Vanessa's little sister, Kate needed a date. After a very long drawn out fight that ended with a few bumps and scraps. Seth sat at the table with a rag on his nose to stop the bleeding and Richie sat across the table with a steak over his eye. They both agreed that Seth owed him for this.

Seth watched his brother nervously adjust his suit over and over. 

"Wait, hold on why are you so nervous? You're never nervous.", Seth was putting two and two together. Richie Gecko was never one to get nervous over anything. In fact, it was usually the other way around. Seth was the more outgoing one, but his anxiety would always wreck him before social functions. As charming as Seth was, Richie was calculated, he had nerves of steel and was as steady as a heart beat. So seeing him falter now was payback for all the times Richie had laughed when Seth fell apart trying to flirt with a girl.  
"Psh, what? No. I'm fine. She's just like... twelve. I just you know want to look nice, ya know. For the pictures." letting the words just stumble out of his mouth. 

"Oh you're so full of shit she's hot! But don't tell Vee I said that." He quickly corrected himself before continuing, "She's also not twelve. She's sixteen, you're barely seventeen, Richie.. How does that make her a child?" 

"You know what, shut the hell up, without me you wouldn't even be going tonight." Turning to face his brother, he towered over him. "So remember this when you're getting laid later."

Seth rolled his eyes and decided to let it go; he didn't want to punch his brother right now and ruin his brand new suit so instead he walked over to his bed lifted up his mattress and pull out a flask. He twisted off the top and took a long drink before choking the liquor down and strolling across the room to meet his brother. 

The brothers made their way into the center where the Texas sun was setting through the windows letting dusk paint shades of orange and the beginnings of moonlight across their faces.

Seth decided to say something he heard his father say once,"Here's to getting rich and fat, and dying in the arms of a beautiful woman." He'd lifted the flask into the air with his other arm stretched out wide letting his voice mimic that of their father. 

Richie hung his head in a laugh before adjusting his glasses and tilting the flask up to his lips letting the whiskey burn his throat. "To The Gecko Brothers, surviving prom!"


	2. Eyes Find Eyes, Richie. Everyone know's that!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing the Gecko Brothers want to do is go to prom but if Seth wants to make his girlfriend Vanessa happy, he's gonna have to bring along her kid sister, Kate. Thankfully, Richie's there to make this a double date. I'm sure it'll be a night they will never forget!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I really hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Richie is just so in awe of Kate and I can't help but swoon for him!

Seth left his brother upstairs because he was doing that weird thing he does; where he paces the room, talks to himself and doodles in that stupid fucking journal of his. Leaving his brother to his antics Seth rushed down the staircase, taking two at a time until he landed with a hard thud on the floor almost running into Uncle Eddy. 

"Woah boy, what bit you in the ass?", he lets out with a chuckle. 

"Hey hey, sorry. I was just grabbing a coke before I leave"

"Ah, that wouldn't be to wash down that Jack Daniels I smell on your breath, boy?"

"Me? Jack Daniels? Haven't met the guy" Seth called over his shoulders as he opened the fridge door. 

"Yeah, and my nephews are sainted."

Uncle Eddy makes his way over to Seth who's made himself comfortable at the table and situated himself next to him. 

"Well, if you're gonna drink in my house boy, you better share" Seth gives his uncle a smile before reaching into his coat to get out his flask. His uncle takes a long swig before letting out a sharp satisfying "Ah"

"Now, I'm about to do something incredibly stupid." He reaches into his jean pockets and pulls out a set of keys. "I'm going to give my teenage nephew the keys to my 1969 Ford Mustang and pray he isn't stupid enough to wreck it." Seth's eyes are wide and he nearly chokes on the coke he was swallowing. 

"You've got to be shitting me"

"I am not, but I will say this and this only, boy, if you even look at my baby wrong. I will know and I won't be too hard pressed to put a bullet in that big mellon of yours", he threatened his nephew in a loving way before rubbing his hands through the boys hair a little too hard. 

Seth laughs his uncle off before looking at him and crossing his heart, "On punishment of death, I promise to take care of this baby like it was my own."

"No, don't say that. I've seen how you take care of your shit. I need you to take care of this like it was your uncles who's stupidly entrusting his baby to the likes of you"

The men shake on it.

Richie has finally made his way down to the kitchen. Seth looks up to shake the keys in his hands. "Ready to roll little bro?"

Uncle Eddy stands, "Well boys, your bound to do something stupid tonight. But at least you'll look good doing it."

The Gecko Brothers stand up tall so uncle eddy can get a good look at 'em. 

"Well boys, get out of here before I change my mind." The boys quickly run out of the house but not before Seth gave a final look at his Uncle. Letting an hand rest on his shoulder. In this gesture, it said it all. "Thank you, I appreciate everything you do." and also "I promise not to fuck your car up." 

 

Richie is making his way cooly to the car when Seth zooms past him running into his shoulders on his way by. He watches his brother attempt and fail at sliding over the hood of the car. He get's about halfway when he goes tumbling over but thankfully catches himself and stumbles over a few footsteps but not falling over. He's breathing hard and laughing.

"You do know that was completely unnecessary, you almost ate shit", he lectures his brother in a knowing tone while he opens the door and situated himself inside the cab. Legs hitting the dashboard, almost tucking into his chest. 

"Yeah, well, it was fun. And what's life without a little adventure, brother? Eh?" Richie rolls his eyes but let's a small smile creep into the corner of his face. 

Seth let's the engine roll over and steps on the peddle, and looks over at his brother to give him an, oh fuck yeah look.

"Man, if this car does not get us laid tonight, Richie" He throws the car into drive and steps on the gas. 

Seth is rolling down his window and lighting a cigarette, passing the pack to his brother who shoos him off. Richie is lost in thought. The idea of having sex makes him feel nauseous, and causes his heart to race. How the hell is he going to get out of this. 

Up until this point Richie had been able to lie his way out of every conversation about sex him and his brother ever had. He knew Seth and Vanessa had had sex, it's all Seth talked about. But every time Seth would ask him he would lie, say, "Ah, you'd never met her." or "She doesn't go to our school. I met her when I was in Little Rock with Uncle Eddy.' Richie was completely lost in thought and didn't hear his brother call his name until he punches his leg. 

"I'm talking to you! Did you make that mix CD I asked you to? I'm going to make out with Vanessa so hard to it tonight man."

Richie reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a CD he'd burned. "Yeah, I put all the songs you wanted. I added some others too that I thought were cool too." He opened the case and put the CD in and pressed play. The first song to come on was from Third Eye Blind- How's It Gonna Be. Seth made an excited gesture before taking a long drag of his smoke and started singing along. Richie just closed his eyes and played the beat on the tops of his thighs.

They were about three songs in before Seth starts talking over a Foo Fighters song, saying something like, "I think we're here." 

Richie looks up at the house they park in front of. It's a mansion, with huge white columns, and bay windows to let the light in. 

"Well damn, this place is huge. Vee said her parents were loaded but I didn't think she meant it like this." They both gaze up at the house through the windshield. It's large and intimidating and stuck out like a sore thumb on the block she lived on.

Richie doesn't say a word and studies the architecture carefully before scoffing. "This house doesn't look very level, and those pillars aren't structurally sound."

"Richie, I think they're just for show. I doubt they're actually holding the damn thing up."

"Yeah, but why have them at all, I mean... it just seems silly to have pillars that hold nothing up."

"Richie, cool it, it's just fucking pillars man.", His brother shoots him an annoyed look before jumping out of the car and throwing his cigarette on the ground and smashing it. Giving his little brother a pleading look, "Just be cool, okay? Please be cool?" 

Seth starts jogging up to the house and realizes his brother isn't right behind him, "Well come on loser, get out of the car!"

Seth knocks at the door and is immediately greeted by Vanessa in a deep purple dress that hugs her hips in all the places she knows is gonna drive every boy wild. She gives Seth a suggestive eye brow while he looks at her up and down, his hands beginning to reach out and grab her body when her father rounds the corner. His hands immediately retract and he straightens up and coughs.

 

A deep southern voice bellows ,"Ah, and you must be Sean."

"Seth, ugh, Seth Sir. Gecko"

"Oh, sure, that's it." Mr. Styles extends his hand out to meet Seth's hand, "I'm Jonathan Styles."

"And, this is my brother Richie", Seth turns to find his brother slowly making his way to the door.

"Well, nice to meet you. Bev, come here and meet the Gecko Brothers."

Beverly Styles was a southern belle that stood 5'9 with her seven inch heels. She was a dead ringer for her daughter, and she had that look about her that showed she'd never had to work hard a day in her life. Unless you counted drinking and spending money.

"Oh well now, look at you boys. Aren't you just handsome!" She sauntered over to Richie right as he entered the house.

Richie took a stand right next to his brother while Bev wrapped her empty arm that lacked a cocktail around Richie's shoulders forcing him out of his comfort level and making him straighten up. "Now, y'all Vee never told me her boyfriend was so handsome."

Vee moved across the room like liquid letting the click of her heels sound loud in the entry way before grabbing Seth's arm, rubbing it. 

"Well, Mama he's not my boyfriend. Seth is." She runs her hands down his arms before letting her hands intertwine with his. 

"Oh, Haha My mistake now darlin', You both are just fine in my book." She moves away from Richie and crosses the room in a grand gesture to make sure all eyes were on her before speaking again. " Now, where is Katie-Cakes. Is she still up there sulking?" She leans into everyone pretending to whisper. "She didn't even want to go but ya know, we thought it would be good for her to do something normal." She mimics the picture her daughter is painting with Seth and intertwines herself with her husbands arms. Leaving Richie alone without a partner. "You know after everything's that happened. We thought it would be nice." 

Richie responds immediately, "What happened." The room was heavy, this was obviously something no one wanted to talk about. Seth threw an arm at Richie to drop it. But Bev needed to gossip. She leans in some more before taking a big gulp of her cocktail and going in, "Well, She's my sister's baby girl. Parents committed suicide. So we took her in so she wouldn't have to be an orphan. We did a good thing by taking her in." 

Richie already knew the kinda person Bev was. She was the kind of person who did nice things for rewards, not because they cared about being kind. He decided in that moment he didn't care about her anymore and he would tune her out for the rest of the time he had to interact with her. She wasn't worthy of his investment.

A noise caused the group to look to the top of the stairs where Richie say what he thought was vision. This couldn't possibly be someone real. 

A redheaded girl the size of a pixie made her way down the stairs with eyes wide and face frowned. She sulked down the stairs and it nearly made Richie's heart burst. 

He decided in that moment he had to kiss this girl tonight. And prayed he was cool enough for her to let him. 

Richie looked over to Seth who gave him a "I told you, SHE WAS HOT" look. 

And Richie couldn't have agreed more. She was this angry angel, she was mad and it made her look wild and unpredictable. She was like nails that hung up pretty paintings. 

She walked over to Richard and even though she wasn't much of a thing, he guessed about 5'2 she turned her pretty face up to his, "So you're Richard?" She was not impressed by him. Not even a little. Richie let out a laugh before correcting her, "Richie, call me Richie." 

The rest of the group made their way into the living room for some tea. Seth had taken up to nervous talking and entertaining the room. Once you got him started he wouldn't stop. So Richie followed Kate over to a couch and sat down as far apart as possible and listen to Seth tell jokes and listen to Vee's dad talk about his business in shipping, something called T.Twister's shipping. Richie soon lost interest and let his eyes wonder over to Kate. He needed to figure her out. She fascinated him. "Stop staring at me."Richie quickly pushed his glasses up his nose before defending himself, "I'm, I. I'm not staring." 

"Yes you are." Kate had turned her body to face Richie. She was staring him down and waiting for him to make eye contact. "Hey look, I'm sorry you have to do this. If it's any consolation. I didn't want to go."

Richie could feel her sadness, as if he was only going because he pitied her, "Oh no, no It's okay, really. I'm happy to go."

She hangs her head and laughs, "No you're not shut up. I heard Seth talking to Vanessa. I know you basically had to be beat into submission to take me, it's alright. I'm a big girl I can take it."

Richie feels like an idiot now for even making it into a big deal, "It wasn't like that, it really wasn't about you. It's just, ahhh" He runs a hand through his hair nervously, "I'm not just very good at these things. This is probably the longest conversation I've had with a girl who isn't asking me to help them with trig" They both laughed nervously. Richie didn't know what to say next for once. He hadn't practiced this conversation. For the first time in his life he faltered. Without thinking he blurted out, "You look, really beautiful. I'm sorry I'm not the best you could have hoped for. But, I think we could all have some fun tonight. Even if it's just getting drunk in the parking lot. We have some booze in the car."

Kate's eyes perked at the sound of booze, "Well, I say that's gonna make the night a lot better. And you don't look to bad yourself, I guess as far as dates go. We both lucked out." Richie's cheeks blushed a little red, he couldn't believe this girl had caught him so off guard. How could he possibly tell her the reason he chose this tie, and this suit was because he saw Vanessa show Seth a picture of their dresses. Or how that every song he put on that playlist made him think of her. But he couldn't so all he did was smile and sneak a few more looks at her before Vanessa spoke out. 

"Well Mama, I think we better get going. I wanna look fresh and sexy for our pictures!" Seth was already standing when Richie joined him and started adjusting his suit nervously. He hated the thought of taking pictures. He always looked stupid. He doesn't remember much about what happened next. All of his focus was on how he could possibly not ruin the picture he would inevitably have to take with Kate. 

They group made their way out the door where vanessa screeched at seeing the mustang,"Oh my god, you got the car!" She ran over and laid on the hood. "How good do I look on this" Vanessa let her body move seductively over the hood waiting for Seth to come over and tell her she was pretty.

"Baby, you look incredible." grabbing her hips and pulling her down the hood of the car into a kiss that was closer to making out. 

Richie stayed back and kicked some dirt around with his shoes and chewed on his nails. Kate hadn't come out yet, said something about needing to get something and would meet him outside. So he waited, because he wanted to be close to her, walk with her everywhere. The idea of Kate by his side made him feel like he could do anything. He heard a door latch and footsteps behind him and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Kate stepping quickly off the porch. 

"Stop chewin' your nails, it's a terrible habit." scalding him before walking right past him to the car. Richie couldn't say a word, he didn't plan for her to be like this. She looked over her shoulder at him," You're starring again." And he was, because he couldn't think of a single thing he didn't love about this girl already.

Kate reached the car and opened the door to let herself in but not before she commented on Vanessa and Seth's make out session, "You both are so gross."

Vanessa pushed Seth off of her, "You know, you have a perfectly good boy to kiss too, Katie-cakes." Kate didn't say a word. Just let her gaze fall lazily on Richie who looked at her in horror. Vanessa laughed before making her way around the car to pat her boyfriends brothers back. "Don't look so upset Richard, It's just kissing."

"You're embarrassing him Vee", Seth's made his way to the drivers seat. 

Richie was embarrassed but he wouldn't admit that. Not to any of them, and certainly not in front of Kate. Of course he wanted her to kiss him, but not like this. It had to be perfect and she had to want to. Not because he was the only one there to kiss. "I'm not embarrassed", Richie said sharply before settling down in the backseat with Kate who had found this all really funny. 

Putting the key in the ignition Seth let the car turn over and put his foot down on the gas, "Alright ramblers, let's get ramblin'!"

The gang peels out of the driveway letting the wind blow Vanessa's hair into Richie's face making him lean as far back as possible. Kate's eyes are closed letting dusk blue moonlight find the shadows of her face. 

"So who has the booze", Vanessa's request breaks the silence and Kate opens her eyes to find Richie's on her again. Seth and Vanessa are busy taking swigs of the flask to worry about what's happening in the backseat. 

"Eyes find eyes. I can feel you watching me."

"I'm sorry I'm being such a creep."

"Just a little." She gives him a sarcastic smile. 

"What does that mean, 'Eyes Find Eyes'? "

Kate turns her body so that she's facing Richie, "It's just something my daddy used to say. You can always tell when someone is watching you." She gives Richie an intense look," You can feel their energy being directed at you." She leans in closer to Richie before touching the frames that outline his face; pulling them away from his eyes. 

"Hey I need those", he says in protest. 

"Well that's obvious, or you wouldn't be wearing them. But I wanted to look at your eyes." 

Richie blinks trying to adjust his blurry vision. " Well, I'm not 20/20 so I can't see shit." The duo both giggle before Kate grabs his face and pulls him just a little closer. Richie's body freezes. Is this it. Is she gonna kiss me. Is this gonna be my first kiss. 

"Why are you holdin' your breath!" She's laughing, "I just wanna look at your eyes."

"Why? What's wrong with them?" He says in a panic. 

"Nothing goofy. They're just beautiful. I've never seen someone have eyes this blue before." Kate's hands move cautiously as she puts Richie's glasses back on, quickly boxing his eyes back in. "Better?" Tucking some of his hair back into place. 

"Yes, much better." His heart feels like it's gonna beat out of his chest," I'm 20/20 now!"

They are pulling into the school parking lot when Seth calls out "Well kids, we're here!" 

Kate sit's back and nervously adjust her skirt as Richie's traces the parts of his face where Kate's hands touched, still left burning with her energy. He turns to face the window to make sure no one see's him smile.


End file.
